I'm not who you think i am
by XXconfused.comXX
Summary: She's the new girl at Kingstone high but is she realy who she is?Will her friends find out who she really is and will a certain slate haired guy fall for the real her?
1. Nicole Waters

Nicole brushed her hair out of her eyes.

She really didn't look forward to this, she never wanted to move to Japan, living in Los Angeles, America, Chicago and all the other places she had lived were way better then this place.

Right now she was in her Mom's car on her way to her new High school.

Nicole wasn't one of the prettiest girls you've ever met, oh no, she had long blonde hair which she tied back into a pony tail, and had spots all over her face.

She defiantly didn't have the figure of a model; she had a round chubby face and a round chubby body.

She started to sweat buckets as her mom pulled up by the school.

"Have a nice day honey" she said giving her daughter a quick kiss before driving off.

Nicole walked towards the school ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at her.

Then a girl with short brown hair appeared in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Hilary" said the girl holding out her hand.

"I'm Nicole" said Nicole shaking her hand.

"So Nicole, Wanna come meet my friends?" asked Hilary.

"Ok"

She followed Hilary to a group of pretty girls.

"Guys this is Nicole, Nicole this is Mariah, Emily, Mathilda and Julia" said Hilary.

"Hi" said Nicole shaking al of their hands.

"So, Nicole, have you heard of Star Chamberbraclet?" asked Julia.

"No, Can't say I have" said Nicole.

"Oh my god, you've never even heard of her!" cried Mariah.

"She's like the best R'n'B singer in the world!" said Emily.

"Oh, well I guess I could have a look on the music channels to see if any of her videos are on" said Nicole.

"Trust me girl, they are always on!" said Mathilda.

"So, who's he spotty pig?"

The girls swivelled round to see three guys standing there with two girls hanging off them each.

"Shut up Tala, anyway, Nicole this is Tala, Bryan and Kai" said Hilary.

"Pleased to meet you piggy oink oink!" said Tala.

He then yelled in pain as Hilary backhanded him at the back of his head.

Nicole giggled as Tala left with his mates and their girls.

"Come on, let's go get your schedule!" said Hilary went inside the school.


	2. Rock the boat

"I can't believe you have all your lessons with us!" cried Hilary.

"Yeah, my mom and dad had to persuade the head to let me have all my lessons with these guys I may be smartest but I can't live with my mates for a day!" said Emily.

"Well, at least I won't be on my own!" said Nicole.

They went to their first lesson, English, which was in B18.

Once they entered everyone started at Nicole walking in.

"Class, this is our new student Nicole, Nicole would you like to tell us a little about yourself?" asked Mrs Hostel.

"Well, my name is Nicole; I've moved here from America, I've lived in famous places like Chicago and Los Angeles and I have been to thirty-nine schools ever since kindergarten" Nicole said.

"Thank you Nicole, please take your seat next to Hilary" said Mrs Hostel.

After English it was Science and Nicole went through the same routine as she did in English.

You know the whole tell-us-about-yourself speech.

Then it was time for P.E.

All the boys sniggered at Nicole, who wasn't a pretty sight in her shorts and t-shirt.

After P.E it was lunch and the girls were all eating lunch at a table in the far corner.

"Urghh, this cheese is like plastic!" cried Hilary.

"I know!" said Nicole who spat out the cheese.

"Hey girls, hey piggy!" said a familiar voice.

"Tala stop calling her that!" cried Julia.

"Yeah, anyway why are you here with your boyfriends?" asked Mariah.

"Hey watch it!" yelled Tala.

"I am not Tala's boyfriend!" said Bryan.

"Anyway, we're here coz, I'm having a pool party on Saturday and I'm inviting nearly all the school" said Kai.

"We'll be there!" said Hilary who obviously had a crush on Kai.

"You coming piggy?" asked Tala.

"No, I don't do parties, and don't call me that!" said Nicole.

"Aw, come on!" said Mariah.

"No way!"

"Well, can you a least help us choose what to wear?" asked Emily.

"Fine"

"Yay!" cried Hilary hugging Nicole tight.

The rest of the week flew by and before they knew it, it was Friday.

"So, sure you don't wanna come to the party?" asked Tala.

"Uh yeah!" said Nicole.

They were at Hilary's house watching the music channel and were having a sleepover.

"Tala, shut up, and Julia pass the popcorn!" said Hilary.

Then one of Star Chamberbraclet's videos came on and all the girls squealed.

Nicole peered at the screen.

Star was very beautiful.

She had tanned skin and light brown wavy hair which went flowed down her back.

Her eyes were a beautiful purple colour which gleamed in the light.

The first part of the video Star was wearing a white mini dress which showed off her smooth legs.

_Boy you know you make me float  
Boy you really get me high  
I feel like I'm on dope  
Cause you  
You serve me on a regular  
Boy we need to tie this rope  
Before we drift any deeper  
There now hold me close  
Boy let's take this overboard now_

_I want you to  
(rock the boat)  
Rock the boat, rock the boat  
Rock the boat, rock the boat  
(work it in the middle)  
Work the middle, work the middle  
Work the middle, work the middle  
(change positions for me)  
Change positions, do positions  
Do positions, do positions  
(now stroke it baby)  
Stroke it for me, stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me, stroke it for me_

Star was on a beautiful island which was surrounded buy clear water.

She really knew how to perform.

_Ooooh baby I love your stroke  
Cause you, cause you get me to where I'm going  
In a jury you'll get my vote  
Cause I believe, I believe you know just what you doing now  
Baby now we can coast  
Just don't get in a hurry  
That's too slow  
Go ahead and put that thing in over drive_

_I want you to  
(rock the boat)  
Rock the boat, rock the boat  
Rock the boat, rock the boat  
(work it in the middle)  
Work the middle, work the middle  
Work the middle, work the middle  
(change positions for me)  
Change positions, do positions  
Do positions, do positions  
(now stroke it baby)  
Stroke it for me, stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me, stroke it for me_

The scene had changed to Star dancing on a white boat with girls wearing whit dresses like hers dancing behind her.

_I want you to  
(rock the boat)  
Rock the boat, rock the boat  
Rock the boat, rock the boat  
(work it in the middle)  
Work the middle, work the middle  
Work the middle, work the middle  
(change positions for me)  
Change positions, do positions  
Do positions, do positions  
(now stroke it baby)  
Stroke it for me, stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me, stroke it for me_

_I need you to use yourself  
Like you never ever used to do before  
To explore my body  
Until you reach the shore  
You'll be calling, calling for more_

Then before the song could carry on the TV suddenly turned off.

"Hey, we were singing to that!" said Hilary.

"Whatever!" said Tala throwing the remote on the floor.

"Anyway, I was thinking of hiring this girl for my party, you know like a live performance" said Kai.

"Really? Can you do that?" asked Hilary her eyes growing wide.

"Yep" said Kai.

The five girls began hugging each other in excitement.

"Uh, I don't think you should hire her" said Nicole.

"Why, she a great singer?" asked Kai.

"Well…uh…I jst don't think you should…I uh don't think I should stay over see you" said Nicole and she rushed upstairs, got her stuff and ran out of the door.

"That was weird" said Tala.

"Well, I'm hiring this girl anyway" said Kai.


	3. Shopping

Nicole sighed as she sat down on her bed.

She then ran out her hair, a lot of water squeezed out of it.

She had walked home instead of calling a taxi when she left Hilary's house, it was pouring down and she didn't bring a coat.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and a butler dressed in a smart black sit came in.

"Hello, Miss Waters? It is time for your dinner" said Antonio the butler.

"Thank you Antonio, I will be there in a minute" she said.

Antonio bowed then left the room.

Nicole went over to her large window and looked out at the big fountain that was in front of the ten-story mansion she called home.

She watched as the rain poured down and as a tear drop of rain fell down her window.

She then went downstairs to have her dinner.

Nicole entered the dining room to see her mother and father sitting at the end of a long glass table waiting to be served.

Nicole sat at other end of the dining table and began to eat once her food was set in front of her.

"S… I mean Nicole, must you wear that thing at home?" asked her mother.

"Beyonce, please, you know it is for the best, even in her own home" said her father.

"Yes, you're right David, I'm sorry Nicole" said Beyonce.

"Its ok mum" said Nicole.

**In the morning…**

Nicole hit her alarm clock with a loud slam once it went off.

She got up and stretched.

She did all the basics you did in the morning then got in her mum's car to go to Hilary's.

As she got out her mum asked her an interesting question.

"Darling, when are you going to tell them?" she asked.

"I…don't know" said Nicole then she shut the car door and walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"Nicole! Hey, come in!" said Hilary pulling her friend in.

They went into the living room to find Julia, Emily, Mariah and Mathilda sitting on the couch and Kai and Tala sitting on chairs talking.

"Hey Nicole, Kai actually hired Star!" cried Julia.

"I know" said Nicole.

"What? How?" asked Kai.

"Uh…I guessed" said Nicole shrugging.

"Anyway, we're going shopping for the party so see ya!" said Hilary dragging Nicole and the others out of the house.

Once they arrived in town they went to their favourite shop, Star's Fashions was a shop which sold amazing clothes, make up, jewellery and it also had a salon and a place where they pierced your ears.

They spent ages looking at bikini's, in the end Hilary got a flowery bikini, Mathilda got a black bikini, Julia got an orange bikini and Emily got a one piece swimsuit.

"Well, we should go home and get ready, are you sure you don't want to come?" asked Hilary.

"Yeah, I don't do parties" said Nicole.

"Well, I'll call you on your cell when we get there, I know you always answer the damm thing!" said Hilary.

Nicole laughed as she got into a taxi and it drove off.


End file.
